


That Summer

by NoveletteBibliophile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Love Kim Yoosung, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, soft boy yoosung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoveletteBibliophile/pseuds/NoveletteBibliophile
Summary: Yoosung has lived in the same area his whole life. Everything is familiar and normal - quiet and simple. While on summer break, he is out running an errand for his mother when he sees her. As he begins to know her, summer break is over. He is sure they will lose touch and that this summer romance was just that.Then one day, the RFA is alerted of a trespasser on their app that may or may not be connected to a hacker trying to ruin the RFA...A non-traditional story of an RFA member meeting MC before she arrives at Rika's apartment.





	That Summer

Consciousness began to creep in through the blackness. It was warm - almost too warm, especially under the blankets. Cool night air had began to turn warmer as afternoon began to overtake morning. There was the sound again, finally breaking through to alert Yoosung’s brain. His eyes blinked open, the light filtering in through his window causing him to pull his pillow over his eyes. The far away sound was replaced by a light knock on his door followed by the sound of it cracking open.

“Yoosung, it’s nearly noon.” His mom’s voice was mildly annoyed but the adoration that only a mother could have for her son was clearly there.

“Nearly noon. So it’s still technically morning.” Yoosung mumbled from under his pillow. 

She clicked her tongue, opening the door further. He could hear her approach the bed; clearly his smart remark was not the right answer. He felt his pillow leave his face though his eyes remained closed. “Up. There’s a grocery list on the counter that I need you to pick up while I catch up on laundry.”

Yoosung’s eyes blinked open to see his mother standing over him, pillow in one hand while her other hand rested on her hip. Hands on her hip meant business. Best not to argue. Overall, his mother wasn’t very demanding or hard on him. She allowed him to stay up late and play games. “_I’m glad you have friends!” _She helped him get fitted for his dress clothes for RFA parties. “_This will look GREAT on resumes!” _She even didn’t argue when he returned home from grocery shopping with the occasional bottle of soda. 

Yoosung sat up and his mother tossed the pillow back on his bed. He yawned and she reached forward, flattening out the newly dyed hair on his head. “Never thought I’d have a child with blonde hair..”She trailed off as Yoosung ruffled his hair back up in the messy way he now preferred. 

“Mom...” He began to whine. She raised her hands in defeat and began to retreat from his room. “It’s your body son. Just keep it neat.” She was in the door way when she called out before shutting the door. “List is on the counter.” 

Yoosung stretched his arms above his head, sighing as he lowered them. He slowly made his way off his bed, walking over to his computer to check the LOLOL Chat Window. All of his friends were offline. He tapped his phone screen - no notifications from the RFA Chatroom either. The summer had been a slow, lazy summer which he preferred. He had worked on his stats on LOLOL and made lists of clubs he wanted to join when school started. He occasionally helped Jaehee answer some emails as she was swamped with RFA work since Rika’s..._No. It’s too early. Don’t let your mind go there._

The grocery store wasn’t far away so rather than shower now, Yoosung just slipped on his favorite sweater over his white t-shirt and slid into a pair of light khaki shorts. His bangs were handing loosely in his eyes but rather than clip them back, he put on a white head band to hold them all back. He walked out of his room and grabbed a glass of water while going over the light. Not too lengthy - maybe three bags max. He slipped the money that sat under the list into his pocket and slipped on his shoes before leaving the apartment. 

The sun was high in the sky now and the heat of summer was slowly rising. The street near his apartment was fairly quiet. It wasn’t until he walked another block away that the street began to fill up with more people.

He could see their regular grocery store down the street. Several carts were set up outside - some with watermelons and others with giant bouquets of flowers. He had been coming to this grocery store his entire life. It was owned by a now-elderly couple that had grandchildren constantly hanging around. The couple use to do everything from stocking to running the register but as they grew older, they began to hire on help. During the school year, Yoosung’s mom did most of the shopping so he wasn’t sure who to expect today. Upon entering the store, he grabbed a basket and made his way around the store by memory. Still half awake, he didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings. He approached the check-out line and began placing his items on the small counter. Mrs. Lee, the wife of the store, was chatting to someone behind the register. _Must be a new worker. _The person Mrs. Lee was chatting to was turned away from Yoosung at the moment. Mrs.Lee was helping them tie their full body apron from the back into a neat bow. 

“Thank you..” The worker said, their voice soft and friendly - obviously feminine. Yoosung began to steal glances at the pair as Mrs. Lee also began to fix the girl’s white collar. 

“Oh dear, didn’t Mr. Lee let you know there’s no uniform? You can dress down here!” 

It was then that the employee turned around. Her face was soft and round, bangs hanging right at her eyebrows. Her eyes were round and golden, full of a little bit of embarrassment at the moment. “Yes, ma’am.” She had a thin-white blouse that was mostly concealed by the dark green apron. Suddenly, she looked up and her golden eyes locked with Yoosung’s. She looked alarmed for all of a millisecond before quickly recovering. “Hi! Did you find everything you needed?” Her kind smile is what immediately hit Yoosung. 

He was about to answer when Mrs. Lee answered for him. “Oh, this boy knows this store almost better than me and the hubby.” She winked at him and began grabbing the items on the counter, sliding them through the scanner. The whole time, she chatted to the young girl, explaining the best ways to bag and how some items were harder to scan than others. Yoosung stood patiently as they went through the training. His eyes kept going back to the girl though her eyes remained focused on Mrs. Lee and her instructions. A small crinkle bad formed between her eyebrows as she focused, nodding when appropriate. Yoosung was sure that if she had a notebook, it would be filled line by line with notes. 

“Alright Yoosung, that will be 38,000 won.” While he handed the bills to Mrs. Lee, the girl finished bagging the groceries. Everything she did was careful but also efficient. Mrs Lee handed Yoosung his changed and began wiping down the counter while the girl came around with the three bags. She extended them out to him while bowing.

“Thank you for your patronage.” She smiled as he took the bags.

“T...thank you, as well.” Yoosung said. “You are going to do great.” 

Her face lit up and she let out a little sigh. “I hope so. Thank you for your support..”

“Yoosung.” He finished for her. “Please call me Yoosung.”

Her smile was even brighter. “MC.” She said and bowed slightly again. 

Yoosung smiled and gave an awkward little wave - which MC returned before he walked out of the store. His heart fluttered and the smile on his face remained there the rest of his walk home.


End file.
